A multi-view database has multiple views on data, including structured query language (SQL) views, which are defined using standard SQL syntax, and model views, which are defined using graphical interfaces where a user can model relational operations on data stored in column tables as a graph. Model views, however, are interpreted as black box operators when a database optimizes and generates a query plan for a query. Because model views are interpreted as black boxes, the operators in the model views are not considered during query optimization process. As a result, the database is not aware of the internal model of a query, including the access tables, local filters, and join graphs. Additionally, the database is not aware of the statistical properties of model view, such as an estimated record count or estimated distinct value count for requested attributes or key figures. Because of these deficiencies, a database can produce a sub-optimal query plan for a query with model views.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.